Spongebob Squarepants Meets AYE
by Rusty And The Rubix Horse
Summary: Our little yellow squarepanted friend gets more than he bargains for when he wishes upon a shooting star. Interesting little spurofthemoment idea. Mostly a test for my own series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only AYE. Anyone who tries to take them will be severely punished by the Array of Young Extraordinaries themselves! Everything else belongs to Nickelodeon. Did I spell that right?

**Prologue**

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if Spongebob met the Thornberrys? What about the kids in Hey Arnold? Ever imagine how he would react if he met the Rugrats, and Phil and Lil thought he was a popsicle? What about Invader Zim? Sure, you can imagine the disasters that would happen if our little yellow squarepanted hero were to meet any of these other characters. But I'll bet you can't imagine what would happen if he met AYE._

_Firstly, I ought to tell you a bit about AYE. Their name stands for an Array of Young Extraordinaries. They are a team of pre-teen superheros and herione. Their team includes:_

_**Warp**: With the ability to...warp things. All except for time._

_**Nessa**: With the ability to transform into a cat...she is a morphe._

_**Ruby**: With the ability to weave magical blankets and quilts._

_**Daisy**: With the ability to shape spells._

_and finally,_

_**Frumble**: The all-terrain, off-roading, smart-talking, speed-burning, damnedest son-of-a-gun jeep there ever was._

_Together, these five friends battle evil doers such as Fungor, Mongog, and Spike. But when AYE finds themselves catapaulted into the world of Spongebob Squarepants and his friends, these three villians(and many others), have ideas of their own. But we won't go into that. And, without further ado, I give you...**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MEETS AYE**!_


	2. When You Wish Upon a Star

Disclaimer: I own only AYE. Anyone who tries to take them will be severely punished by the Array of Young Extraordinaries themselves! Everything else belongs to Nickelodeon. Did I spell that right?

**Chapter One**

_Are you ready kids?_

_Aye, aye captain!_

_I can't hear you!_

_AYE AYE CAPTAIN!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOH!_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_Spongebob Squarepants!_

_Absorbant and yellow and porous is he?_

_Sponge bob Squarepants!_

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish!_

_Spongebob Squarepants!_

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

_Spongebob Squarepants!_

_Ready!_

_Spongebob Squarepants!Spongebob Squarepants!Spongebob Squarepants!_

_Sponge- bob Square- pants!_

_Ah ha ha ha ah har har har!_

Spongebob Squarepants Meets AYE

* * *

"Oh, Bikini Bottom, we pledge our hearts to you. As faithfull, as deep, as true as blue. Bikini Bottom we love you!" The voices of the many townsfolk of Bikini Bottom traveled through the water for miles. It was the day before the big surf contest at Goo Lagoon, and inside the Krusty Krab, Spongebob Squarepants was having a hard time putting his heart into being a frycook. The tune outside wasn't helping.

"What's the matter Spongebob?" asked Patrick, who was lounging lazily outside the kitchen window with a Crabby Patty, while Squidward was eating his lunch at a table. "You haven't looked this sad since...since the last time you were this sad."

"Oh, it's nothing Patrick," Spongebob sighed, flipping a patty. "I wanted to go to that big surf contest tomorrow, but I don't get paid until Friday!"

"What does that matter?" the starfish questioned with food in his mouth.

Spongebob glared at him.

"I need my paycheck before I can buy the tickets."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Krabs for it early then?"

The sponge lifted his head up quickly and stared at his best friend.

"I never thought of that!" He was so excited, the patty he had been flipping sprang off of his spatula and stuck to the ceiling of the kitchen. The door slammed open, and only a cloud of bubbles remained where the yellow frycook has come barreling through. A moment later, the door to Mr. Krabs' office slammed open, and once the bubbles cleared, he glared at his employee.

"What do you want boy? You know better than to be disturbin' me while I'm countin' me money!" he scolded grumpily.

"Sir--I--I--I..."

"Spit it out!"

"I just wondered...could I maybe have my paycheck early this week?" The sponge was practically bobbing in excitement.

Krabs stared at him, saying nothing.

"Sir...?"

"What ever for?" he cried finally, his eyes wide.

"Well, sir...you see--there's this surf contest going on tomorrow, and I--"

"You need money to buy the tickets, right?" the crab cut him off. The sponge nodded. "Well, I'll tell ya what. I'll hand ya your paycheck...ON THE DAY I USUALLY HAND IT TO YA!" Mr. Krabs shouted. "GET OUTTA ME OFFICE!"

Spongebob's eyes were wide as he fled the office, and his expression turned to mopey as he stood with his back against the closed door, breathing hard.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Patrick eagerly, standing up and then tripping over the little boat. Once he was standing again, he stuffed another Crabby Patty into his mouth, glanced down, and pushed his stomach in, causing his feet to enlarge. Spongebob raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"He told me I'll get my paycheck when I usually get it," he moped, dragging his feet on his return to the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Spongebob was laying out on the roof of his beloved pineapple with his beloved pet snail, Gary. The stars were bright that night, and the two were enjoying the slight breeze that ruffled the leaves atop the house. 

"Do you think we could see the contest from here Gary?" Spongebob asked the snail sadly. The snail, who had been dozing, opened one eye annoyedly.

"Mow," Gary replied. Typical.

"Maybe I could enter the contest. Then I could get to see it!"

"Mow," the snail said again.

"You're right Gary. It's hopeless."

Just then, a light whizzed overhead; a shooting star. Spongebob gasped, and sat up quickly.

"Make a wish Gary!" he cried.

"Mow. Mow, mow mow mow."

"I wish..." the sponge began with his eyes closed. "I wish there was someway I could get tickets to tomorrow's contest."

Spongebob Squarepants obviously never heard the line, "Be careful what you wish for."

**End Chapter One**


End file.
